Everyone Knows
by Anonymous Rose1
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian, sort of, except they stayed there - at Cair Paravel for a while, instead of going home at first.
1. Chapter 1

King Peter the Magnificent/High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane

Queen Susan the Gentle/Marksman Queen/Queen of Narnia/Queen Susan of the Horn

King Edmund the Just/King of Narnia, Duke of Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble order of the Table

Lucy the Valiant, Queen of Narnia

King Caspian X of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Lord of Telmar, Baron of Ettinsmor, Duke of Lantern Waste, Duke of the Seven Isles, Duke of Galma, Count of the Western March, Emperor of Dragon Island, King of Terebinthia

They were quite a group. Caspian couldn't deny it, even though he tried. And being with each of them was different.

Peter was such a guy. He defended his honor until Caspian was too tired to do anything but shake his head and nod. He flirted with beautiful girls that walked into the castle (anything in a skirt, actually). He was going to prove that he was the best at everything, even if his title was shorter than Caspian's (honestly, Caspian didn't care – in fact, he'd have given his title, name and all, to Peter to get him to shut up) and he himself was shorter. Peter couldn't help it, but he was really getting under Caspian's skin.

Susan was such a woman. She was the exact opposite of Peter. She calculated risks – and somehow convinced Caspian to do it with her – until Caspian was too exhausted to add 2 and 2 (4, by the way), let alone multiply and divide to see if the amount of people they would lose would overcome what they would get, etc, etc. When it came to boys, however, risks never came into play. She'd go after anyone she wanted – even Caspian himself. Susan couldn't help it, but she was really messing with Caspian's mind.

Edmund was such a boy. He was just and fair and sensitive. Did I mention he was sensitive? In fact, Caspian was amazed every time at how Edmund could tell exactly what Caspian was thinking and feeling – it was amazing, did I mention that? He also didn't take what others said about him well. Peter's "constructive" criticism, Susan's "helpful" advice, and even Caspian's own "beneficial" suggestions – Edmund just couldn't handle them. He also didn't take the fact that everyone, except Lucy, seemed to think that he should keep away from his new friend, Manuel. They didn't want him to get hurt, especially since Caspian knew exactly what Manuel usually did to his "friends." Edmund couldn't help it, but he was really creeping into Caspian's heart.

Lucy was such a girl. Young as she was, she seemed to have an adult wisdom that he lacked. She told him it was because she'd been alive much, much longer than he had – mostly as a joke, of course. She always seemed to know what was best for everybody, even Caspian. Still, since she was so young, most people didn't take what she said seriously. She longed to be older again, so that people would pay attention again. And, Caspian was slowly but surely wishing she was. Lucy couldn't help it, but she was really destroying what Caspian's morals.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a brisk, cold, winter morning when it happened. The problem was: Edmund wouldn't come out of his room. They needed him for the peace treaty that two nations were coming to Cair Paravel to create. Edmund was the just and fair one, and they needed him.

"Ed, please come out," Susan pleaded. Edmund opened the door and poked his head out.

"No!" he yelled, his voice going up and octave as he spoke.

"Ed, open the door. We just want to talk to you," Susan said. The door opened a crack. It was just wide enough for someone to put their hand in and open it. Basically, they wouldn't all be able to go in and if Ed saw someone coming in that he didn't want to come in, he could shut the door on them. It was tricky and they would have to pick very carefully. "I'll go," Susan suggested.

"No, I'm his older brother. I understand what he's going through: I'll go," Peter replied.

"I don't think he'll take too kindly to you barging in there to give him one of your 'uplifting' speeches. I'll go," Caspian answered. And, while they were all arguing, Lucy raced into Edmund's room and closed the door – just loud enough to get their attention. They all heard the door lock behind her. About five minutes later, Edmund and Lucy came out.

"How did you do it?" Peter asked Lucy as they all walked to the meeting hall where this was to be held.

"I told him that I'd listen to him talk about Manuel for an hour and not yawn, look bored, or tune him out," she told Peter. They both laughed.

"Will you, really?" Peter said, suddenly serious.

"Of course I will; I always do," she replied.

"Then why did Ed agree to that?" Peter demanded. Lucy simply shrugged and skipped off to where Ed was walking along glumly.

"What's wrong, Ed?" Lucy asked Edmund.

"Huh? Oh, nothing serious, Lu. You needn't concern yourself," Edmund told her.

"Edmund Pevensie, I will not be talked down to like a little girl. I've been older and you know it. Now, tell me what's wrong this instant or I swear I'll…" she trailed off angrily.

"Calm down, Lu. It's just, it has to do with, well, Manuel," he admitted. Lucy nodded for him to go on. "He's just so…I mean he…Well, he makes me…Every single time I see him I just want to smile and jump and hug him. What's wrong with me, Lu?" he asked her.

"You're in love, you idiot," she answered.

"How would you know?" he demanded. Lucy looked wistful for a moment, then hurt, then angry, then jealous, then horribly depressed. "I'm sorry, Lu. I didn't realize that you'd, you know, fallen in love," Edmund apologized.

"I know, Ed. It was a well-kept secret. Peter would have had his head, but I was in love with him. I was pregnant with his child when we last left. There's nothing quite like losing a child and the one you loved all at once," Lucy explained.

"You're just too old," Edmund told her.

"And yet too you young," she finished. Edmund pulled her into a hug as she began to cry, hot, salty tears running down her beautiful (and all too young) face. Edmund was forced to pass her off to Peter, though, as they entered the meeting hall.

"What's wrong, Lu?" Peter asked her.

"Nothing, Peter," she responded, although everything was at the tip of her tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

Caspian swore, again. High King Peter just wouldn't shut up, and Caspian didn't even know what he'd done this time. "And, then you go and insult me by telling me that it would have been better for Edmund to talk to you instead of me. I'm his brother; you're not even related to him…" Peter was saying.

"Peter, no offense intended but, it was better for anyone but you to talk to him. Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to give him an uplifting speech? Well, do you? We couldn't get him to come out for a week and, when he did, he wouldn't talk to you for another two," Caspian reminded Peter. "You're an amazing king, but you're brother's not just another knight or subject or lord or baron or emperor or governor. He may hold all those titles, but you can't just treat him like that. Besides that, he has feelings. He's dealing with a lot right now. He's falling in love and, though I may not approve of Manuel, we need to stop telling him how to feel and act or it's just going to get worse. He's going to get hurt, I'm certain of it, but you can't try to get him to act like you. You can't tell him to shake it off and move on that quickly, because he can't. Things affect him worse that they affect you or me. That's just the way things are. He's more sensitive and he's in love with a man – one who's only going to break him – but there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it," Caspian finished.

"Well, that's just…" Peter managed to say, before the rest caught in his throat. And the sixteen-year-old started to cry like he was three. He stood there, crying at how Edmund would never come to him for girl advice or how to dress like a real man. He'd been cheated out of a brother and it hit him like a boulder when Caspian put it like that. Caspian, on the other hand, stood there feeling confused and amazed. Peter had feelings, and Caspian was astounded. Caspian, his seventeen-year-old brain in overdrive, walked over to Peter.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. Peter, please calm down," Caspian begged.

"No!" Peter screamed fiercely. "I suppose I can't expect you to understand. You've never had a younger brother. It's just that you expect to be able to teach them about sports and girls. Don't get me wrong, having sisters is great. Susan is only a year younger than me so we understand each other better, since we're almost the same age. Lucy is loads of fun. I mean, she convinces me into doing all kinds of things for her, but I still love her. I love them and I would love having Ed as another sister. But it's a whole different situation when he's a boy and I can sit there and think about all the things I could have done, but that I can't do. I always had an image of what things would be like, and now they can't be like that," Peter explained. Caspian enveloped Peter in a hug, just as the door opened to reveal Edmund and Lucy.

"Is that really what you think?" Edmund asked, sounding heartbroken.

"No, Ed, I just –" Peter said before he was interrupted.

"I really don't care," Edmund interrupted. Lucy gave Peter an exasperated look as Edmund ran out the door.

"I cannot believe you just did that," she said and raced after Edmund.

"Great, now he hates me," Peter said bitterly.

"Calm down, he'll get over it. Not quickly, I'm sure, but you're his brother and he'll forgive you eventually," Caspian said soothingly.

Meanwhile: Edmund had collapsed into a deserted hallway where Lucy found him. He was crying, horrible sobs that brought his whole body up and down. "He, he hates me Lu," Edmund cried. Lucy pulled him into a hug.

"He doesn't hate you. He just wishes that you liked someone else. Mostly, he doesn't want you to hate him. Besides, Peter doesn't approve of you falling in love with someone that has a history of hurting people," she explained.

"Is that what everyone thinks?" Edmund asked.

"No, Ed, I don't. I think this is good for you," Lucy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Caspian sighed. Lucy was due to meet him at three o'clock and, at the moment, it was barely one-thirty. Why was he always so eager to meet her? She was 6 years his younger, it wasn't…right. Still, there was something about her that destroyed all his sense of ethics. He spotted Peter coming towards him. _Great_, he thought, _just what I need_.

"Caspian," Peter called out. He was trapped.

"Peter, please, I'm meeting someone in an hour and a half," Caspian said. Peter laughed. He actually didn't have a long rant or speech for today, although, if Caspian were to piss him off, he might be able to come up with one.

"Funny. Now, seriously: I know that my sister fancies you," Peter told him. Caspian felt terrified. There was no telling what Peter would do to him – Lucy was, after all, his favorite sibling and the youngest. "Just don't hurt her, all right? She's old enough to take care of herself, but I still feel the need to warn you," Peter finished.

"Wait! What?" Caspian asked, confused. Peter never found Lucy old enough to do anything. He definitely didn't think she was old enough to take care of herself.

"My sister: Susan. What did you think I was talking about?" Peter demanded suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Caspian answered. "It's just not that you often let anyone have any freedom. You usually spend all your time trying to get them to do exactly what you want, that's all."

"Well, Susan I've never been able to control," Peter replied.

"Not even in England?" Caspian asked. The name of the place sounded foreign and beautiful.

"Especially not in England. In England, I'm not High King. I'm not even royalty," Peter answered sadly. The two got to talking and it didn't seem to be long before Peter got up and said, "I'll go, you do, after all, have someone to meet." Then, Peter left and Caspian waited 10 agonizing minutes for Lucy to show up.

When she did show up, Lucy raced to meet him and threw her arms around his neck. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.

"I've been waiting forever to see you. Ed kept me a few minutes over at that meeting to talk about battle strategies. I thought I was going to die," Lucy told him, then sighed in relief.

"Me too," Caspian answered. "So, would you like to take a walk with me Lucy?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she answered, skipping to his side and grabbing his hand. An innocent enough gesture, if taken out of context, but it meant the world to the two of them. Caspian remembered talking to Peter earlier that day and winced. _I know that my sister fancies you_, he'd said. Ah, if only he knew. "I wish everyone could know about us," Lucy said wistfully.

"You know that wouldn't be wise, Luce," he responded sincerely, hoping he wasn't hurting her.

"Not even if I promised to be the one to tell Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Not even," he said. "I'm sorry, but it would seem…inappropriate." Lucy seemed angry at these words and pulled her hand out of his, turning her head to the front and crossing her arms. "What I mean is that you're eleven. I know that you've been older, but no one seems to know or remember," he told her. She continued pouting. He sighed, feeling himself giving in. "You will be the death of me." She gave him a smile and uncrossed her arms.

"Lucy! Lucy!" the two heard Edmund exclaim.

"I've got to go," she whispered to Caspian.

"All right," he answered, bending over to kiss her forehead. "Think of me," he pleaded, wincing at how clingy and needy he sounded.

"Always," she answered. And, then, he didn't care if she was lying or if she was only saying it complacently – though the idea crossed his mind – he tried to believe every word she said to him. _I love you_, he thought, but didn't say, as she ran to catch up with her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Susan hadn't meant to walk in on them; she really, truly hadn't. But, once she had, she found it almost impossible to leave. Seeing Manuel so vulnerable was practically unbelievable by itself. Then, there was the manner in which Edmund was wiping away the tears that had formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks – like he was going to break, like he was fragile, like he was human. It was unsettling, to say the least, and beautiful at the exact same time. Never before, she was sure, had anyone – except Edmund, it seemed – seen Manuel so sensitive. Then, just like that, it was over and the two began passionately kissing. Susan remained standing at the door; torn between interrupting and letting their love affair play out.

"Ed?" Manuel asked.

"Yes?" Edmund answered, still kissing a now-frozen Manuel.

"Do you…" he started, then swallowed. "Do you love me?" Edmund pulled away from his companion. Susan was shocked; she'd been so certain that Ed would be the one asking that question, but, no, it was Manuel.

"Do I…Of course I do, Manuel," Edmund said, cupping his hand around Manuel's face. "Why?" he asked.

"Because…Just say it, please?" Manuel demanded.

"I love you, Manuel," Edmund replied, looking directly into Manuel's eyes.

"I love you, too, Edmund Pevensie," Manuel responded. Then, Edmund kissed him – it was long and sweet. When Susan turned and walked away from the door, she was amazed to know that she was actually happy that Edmund and Manuel had found each other.

Susan found Lucy skipping down the hall, singing a sweet little song to herself.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Susan asked her younger sister.

"Going to see Peter," Lucy said exuberantly.

"Is that really all that's got you in such a good mood?" Susan demanded skeptically. Because, honestly, going to see Peter didn't usually get her this uplifted – unless he'd been away, which he hadn't.

"No," Lucy answered.

"What else then?" Susan replied.

"Nothing," Lucy told her.

"Really, what is it? I won't tell," Susan baited. She really needed to know what had her sister skipping up and down a hallway, singing, laughing, and smiling – for future reference, of course, when Lucy had her mood swings.

"Caspian said he'd get me dinner, whatever I wanted," she replied gleefully. That was it? Or, at least, that's what Susan was thinking. "And, Peter said he'd come and that they wouldn't argue."

"Oh, are you going to get him, then?" Susan asked.

"Yes," Lucy responded. Susan still couldn't understand why this made Lucy so happy, except maybe that both Caspian and Peter were people that Lucy looked up to and having them both in the same room, not arguing or agreeing about their hatred of the new person in Edmund's life, was her unsettling-yet-beautiful moment.

It wasn't long before Susan ran into Caspian. He was standing in front of a hallway mirror, brushing his hair and practicing various ways of smiling. "In love?" she asked him.

"Um, possibly," he answered.

"Who is she?" she said teasingly. She might like him, but that didn't mean that she couldn't mess with him.

"She's younger than me," he informed her. She smiled appreciatively – that described her.

"And she has a brother that would murder me if I went out with her," he answered. She nodded now – this also described her.

"She's the smartest, nicest, most beautiful girl ever," he sighed. She patted his shoulder – that described her too, well mostly (plus he was love-struck). He gave her a smile and she grinned in return. "It's nice to have someone understand," he told her.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here," she answered. He smiled again.

"Oh, Aslan, I'm going to be late. Then, Lucy will really murder me," Caspian said. "It was nice talking to you," he told Susan as he rushed away from her to meet up with Lucy and Peter.

Susan couldn't help but smile as she reviewed her conversation with Caspian. She liked him and she was certain that he felt the same way. She was just thinking about this when she, literally, ran into Christophe. Actually, he ran into her, she just sort of walked. He was taking off at high speed and, when they collided, they both hit the floor. "Oh, wow, I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone would be wandering the corridors. I just needed to get to Peter before he leaves and…OH!" he exclaimed, instantly pulling himself off of her with expert skill. He offered her a hand and pulled her up after him, though it wasn't quite as swift or graceful. "Oh man, I am in so much trouble. When High King Peter finds out he'll murder me," he told her. She wiped away invisible dust on her dress, and then looked up at him. He was young, no older than Edmund – who was 13, if you remember – and obviously not used to being in Cair Paravel, standing next to a Queen.

"Oh, don't worry about it," she replied pleasantly. Seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. Now, if he hadn't apologized, gotten off of her quickly, and pulled her up, she probably would have told Peter and had him punished. But, since he had, she really didn't have a problem with some 13-year-old – still developing – accidentally running her over. "I'm Susan," she told him, offering him her hand.

"Christophe," he replied, smiling nicely at her. He grabbed her hand and quickly kissed it, as was the custom.

"Tell me, Christophe, are you a Telmarine?" she asked him.

"No, your highness, I'm not," he answered.

"What are you, then?" she demanded.

"I'm an amoratialine," he responded, almost before she'd finished the question. "I know, you've never heard of it," he told her.

"No, I haven't. What, pray tell, is an amoratialine?" she asked him.

"We're lovers," he answered.

"That's your job?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, wondering why she was so confused about this.

"You're paid?" she demanded, anger building up inside her.

"Of course," he told her.

"How old are you?" she fired.

"12," he informed her. So, he was younger than Edmund.

"How long have you been doing this?" she interrogated.

"This would be my second year," he answered.

"So, since you were 11?" she prompted. He nodded, clearly confused. "And who are you here to serve?" she quizzed. He merely looked at her, still confused and, now, anxious about what she was going to do.

"You mean: To love?" he asked, thinking he'd heard her wrong.

"What do you mean by love?" she inquired.

"Well, we do anything that makes the person feel loved," he answered.

"Including make love?" she asked, seeking his guarantee that she was getting all her facts straight.

"Whatever makes them feel loved," he reiterated, giving her an intense stare. So, he did. These lovers, they were paid and they slept with the people who paid them.

"Paid whores," she whispered. He snapped to attention, giving her a glare.

"I'm **not**," he insisted angrily. "Why would you…How could you even suggest such a thing?" he demanded, sounding hurt. He didn't seem to care that she was his queen anymore, she'd offended him and his job and that was all that mattered to him now.

"I…I didn't mean to say that you were, you know, but, well, when you put it like that, it seem kind of, what I'm trying to say is, well, um, the truth is, well, what other way can you look at it?" she asked him. He was obviously hurt as he turned away from her and ran off in the other direction. "Wait!" she called after him. He turned around and sprinted back.

"What? Did you come up with one last insult to hurl at me?" he demanded.

"No, just, what were you going to tell Peter?" she queried. His eyes widened as he searched hers. He backed away from her, again looking offended.

"You thought I was…" he trailed off angrily. She suddenly realized what he was saying.

"No! I just thought that it seemed awfully important to you earlier and now…" she remarked.

"Well, he already left. I'll just tell him when he gets back," he told her, before running away quickly. Susan shook her head; it had been a long day – with so many secrets being exposed to her, leaving her to wonder what was next.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_**Forgot to mention at the beginning – and am now to lazy to put at the beginning – that while Narnia, the Telmarines, Aslan, Peter, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, and Cair Paravel might not belong to me, Manuel, the amoratialines, and Christophe are completely my own. Doesn't that make you feel better? **


	6. Chapter 6

Peter moved his leg up and down nervously. "Lu, are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her. She nodded at him, smiling. He tried to force the muscles of his face to mimic hers. It was hard, but eventually he was sure he had something close to a smile. He was anxious – at least, he thought that was the word – because his little sister had somehow convinced him to have dinner with her and Caspian. Oh wait, now he remembered how:

_Lucy walked into the room. "Hey, Lu, what's new?" he asked her._

"_Not much," she replied._

"_No, really, I can tell there's something," he insisted. He knew his little sister. Then, she'd looked up at him with those big, beautiful, brown eyes and he'd felt himself caving to whatever it was she was going to want – and she hadn't even asked yet. _

"_Well, it's just, I'd really love for you to come to dinner with me," she answered._

"_What's the catch?" he demanded suspiciously. She wouldn't be batting her eyes like that for just any old dinner._

"_Well, Caspian would be there," she told him calmly._

"_I'm not going," he replied insistently, shaking his head. There was NO WAY that he was going to a dinner with Caspian._

"_Peter, please," Lucy begged, batting her eyes. Looking into those eyes, so trusting and childlike, Peter felt himself give in._

"_All right," he agreed, before he'd even had a chance to think about it. Lucy squealed and raced up to hug him, which, of course, made him feel that it was totally worth it…_

Up until now, with Caspian due any minute, and Peter having no idea of what to say to him or how to get along with him. "Don't worry, Peter," Lucy said, giving him her special look – the one that said: _Everything will be fine_. That's when Caspian showed up, looking like he'd spent forever on his hair alone – which, you know, he had. Lucy got up and hugged Caspian and Peter offered him a manly handshake.

Then, they sat down for an uncomfortable dinner – compliments of Lucy. Peter was still moving his leg up and down anxiously and Caspian seemed agitated. Only Lucy remained calm, smiling at both of them, albeit somewhat distracted.

"Well, should we get to ordering?" Peter asked Caspian and Lucy, sounding tense. Lucy snapped to attention.

"Absolutely," Lucy answered.

"The usual, Lu?" Peter asked her.

"Yes," she replied automatically, spying Susan out of the corner of her eye. She looked angry – Susan, that is – charging at them quickly, as if she had something important yet angering to tell them.

"You!" she said angrily, quietly, deadly, to Caspian while jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Susan, calm down! Sit down and we'll talk about this like civilized people," Peter suggested, in a voice that clearly said to do what he asked. "Server, a chair for my sister, please." The waiter nodded and quickly grabbed a chair for Susan. The four of them ordered. "All right, Susan, do continue," Peter said pleasantly, as if they hadn't caused the biggest scene in millions of years.

"You, Caspian, failed to tell us about the amoratialines," Susan told Caspian coldly.

"I am sorry. What about them?" he asked her.

"I just…I ran into one today. I talked to him. What they do, it's preposterous!" she exclaimed.

"Who, pray tell, did you run into?" Caspian asked her.

"Christophe, but that's not the point," Susan hissed.

"Su, what is the point?" Peter asked abruptly. She turned to look at him, her expression bordering on murderous.

"I was getting to that," she told him coldly. Then, she brightened up as she launched into what had happened. "Anyway, what happened is that I accidentally got run over by Christophe. He pulled me up and apologized at least a million times," she said, seeing Peter looking at her with a concerned look, and then continued. "Then, I asked him if he was a Telmarine and he said no he was an amortialine. After that, he told me what that was. And an amortialine is paid to do anything the person needs to feel loved." Susan looked around triumphantly at the shocked faces of Lucy and Peter. Caspian sipped some of his wine, barely concerning himself. Seeing their faces – well, Lucy's anyway – he became aware that they were waiting for him to explain this to them.

"What? Don't you have them in England?" he asked defensively. Peter was caught off guard by this question.

"Well, we do, but see, in England amortialines wouldn't be accepted, because what they do is illegal where we come from," Peter told Caspian.

"We must look horrible to you then," Caspian said, paling at this idea. The three of them nodded at him sullenly. He placed his forehead in the palm of his hand.

"Su, would you round up all the amortialines back at the castle? I'd like to talk to them," Peter said. Susan nodded. "Lu, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Caspian, it would be best if you came with us. Lu, you should come with us, because I have a feeling that we're going to need Ed and I can't leave you here alone," he ordered. Lucy nodded, it was what she was expected to do, and gulped back her tears – she could cry later when she was, no doubt, sent up to her room. The trip back was quick and silent. Thankfully, they didn't have to go searching for any amortialines.

"YOUR MAJESTY! I need to tell you that farmers from Archenbank have revolted," Christophe told Peter. Susan nodded, as if to verify this, and Peter grumbled something about dealing with this in the morning.

"Christophe, we need you to round up all the amortialines and bring them out here," Susan told him. Christophe nodded gravely – there were only two possibilities for why she'd want them all, and he was certain he knew which one it was – and raced off to find them.

"Here we are!" he exclaimed when, less than five minutes later, he returned with three other amortialines – one boy and two girls. "This is Nikolai," he said, gesturing to the other boy. "This is Julie," he told them, pointing at the blonde girl. "And, this is Amanda," he said as he pointed at a petite, young, and scared-looking brunette. It became apparent that Nikolai was in charge, as Christophe stepped back as soon as he was done telling them this, and Nikolai stepped forward – Julie grabbing onto his right hand, Amanda under his right arm, and Christophe positioned like Amanda on his left.

"Don't fire us, please. We have no other way of providing for ourselves," Nikolai begged of them.

"How old are all of you?" Susan asked.

"13," Julie answered.

"11," Amanda replied.

"16," Nikolai responded, drawing the other three even closer to him.

"What if we re-trained you for some other job?" Edmund, who'd suddenly appeared out of nowhere, asked them diplomatically.

"We couldn't possibly," Julie answered quickly. The five kings and queens looked at her confusedly.

"What she means is that this is the only job we've ever known, we know how to do it, we've been trained for years and years. We don't want another job," Nikolai explained.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go on doing this," Peter told them.

"Why not? We could before you showed up. You're the one messing up our lives!" Christophe exclaimed angrily, before beginning to cry. Nikolai pulled him in closer, attempting to quiet him. This didn't seem to work, so Nikolai just fingered Christophe's silky black hair. Nikolai sighed.

"I don't think we can quit this job," Nikolai told them, sounding too adult and tired for a sixteen-year-old.

"All right," Edmund said to them. "But, you should try, at least."

"We will," Nikolai answered. "Goodnight, your majesties." Nikolai walked away, the others still holding onto him for support.

"Well, this has been…informative," Susan said.

"Goodnight," Lucy told them, heading to her room.

"Was she here the whole time?" Peter demanded.

"I dunno," Edmund answered.

"I'm not sure," Susan replied.

"Yes," Caspian responded.

Meanwhile: The four amortialines were making their way back to the quarters they shared.

"Nikolai?" Christophe asked quietly – he sounded almost…sweet.

"Yes?" Nikolai answered.

"Are we going to get split up?" Christophe inquired anxiously, sounding like a little kid being split from the only family he'd ever know (which, of course, he was).

"I don't know, Hun. I really don't know," Nikolai replied. There seemed to be nothing for them to say to this and they all walked back in silence, Nikolai standing in the middle: Their boulder in the middle of a storm.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nikolai?" Christophe called out, again. Nikolai moved his head out of the pillow with a grunt.

"Yeah," he responded, sounding tired and groggy.

"I can't sleep," Christophe complained. Nikolai sighed.

"Climb in," he answered, pulling the covers up so that Christophe could get under them. Nikolai turned away, his back to Christophe, as soon as the aforementioned had climbed into his bed. Soon, though, he felt Christophe shaking next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked, turning back towards him.

"Nothing," Christophe answered shakily, his back still turned to Nikolai. Nikolai grabbed Christophe's arm and twisted him towards him.

"What's wrong?" Nikolai repeated.

"Nothing!" Christophe whispered murderously.

"It's obviously _**some**_thing. You're shaking for no apparent reason and…are those tears? Christophe, are you crying?" Nikolai demanded, sounding concerned.

"It's just…you know what, forget I ever said anything."

"No! Christophe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"If it was really nothing, you'd be able to tell me."

"I…just can't."

"Christophe! Look at me, Goddamnit! I can't let you sit there and suffer! Talk to me!" Christophe turned to face Nikolai again.

"What? So you can kill someone? No thanks, Nikolai."

"If it's so bad that I'd want to kill them, then you should tell me."

"Why?"

"Because, it's obviously bad, and I don't want you to have to cope with all of it by yourself."

"Fine. I just…I just realized, you know while they were talking, that my first time was in a training session with some guy I don't know."

"Christophe?" Nikolai said softly, wiping away the tears that made their way down his cheeks.

"Yeah?" Christophe answered. He continued crying, his whole body shaking from the effort of trying to stop the tears.

"Christophe, that was me," Nikolai told him. Christophe looked shocked, then humiliated. He tried to turn away from Nikolai, who kept a tight grip around him so that he couldn't. "Christophe, listen to me. I understand that this is kind of humiliating; finding out that it was me the whole time, I mean. I'm really sorry that it had to be this way."

"You just don't understand, do you?" Christophe exclaimed. Nikolai looked surprised at this exclamation. "It's not because it was you. It's because it didn't mean anything, because it never does."

"That's not true. It could mean something. Just because neither of us has had it mean anything before, doesn't mean it can't," Nikolai said soothingly.

"Make it mean something, then," Christophe ordered.

"What?" Nikolai asked, sounding confused.

"You heard me, make it mean something!" Christophe repeated.

"How? Oh…" Nikolai sounded, finally understanding. His lips pressed gently to Christophe's forehead. "Not now," he told him.

"Why not?" Christophe asked.

"Because, we're too tired, angry, and sad for it to mean something," Nikolai told him. Christophe nodded, new tears forming in his eyes. "Not because I don't want to. It's just that I want it to be special for you." Christophe turned away from him, trying to hide his sobs. Nikolai pulled him towards him from behind. They laid there until the sun came up, and work began again, but just before he drifted away, Nikolai swore he saw a shooting star.

_Star light,_

_Star bright,_

_Shooting star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may,_

_I wish I might,_

_Make the wish I wish,_

_Tonight:_

_**Please let it mean something. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**RECAP: **_**Sorry, it's been so long. All right, so Edmund is with Manuel, Lucy and Caspian are in love, Susan loves Caspian and thinks he likes her back, Christophe wants Nikolai to make it mean something, and Peter's just kind of pissed at the world. That about covers it.**

Manuel was crying. That was the first thing that Edmund noticed when he met him in the gardens that day. Manuel never cried, not in public anyway. "Manuel, are you all right?" Edmund asked, sounding concerned, as he threw his arm around Manuel.

"Fi-fine, just c-cold," Manuel answered. Edmund refused this was the only reason, but offered Manuel his coat since he appeared to be turning purple.

"Manuel, what's really wrong?" Edmund demanded.

"I c-can't tell you," Manuel replied quietly. Edmund cocked his head to the side and looked at Manuel as if he were speaking an alien language.

"After all that, you can't tell me?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"It's not…" Manuel trailed off in reply.

"I shared everything with you, and this is what you do?" Edmund whispered furiously.

"It's not that kind of problem, Ed," Manuel said.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked him curiously.

"I tell you all about my feelings, right? And you tell me yours. I tell you all about problems I have with people, and you tell me yours, am I right?" Edmund just nodded at this. "But do you tell me every single little detail about 'puberty'? No, and I think I'm entitled to some silence toward you about that subject," Manuel declared.

"I didn't realize it was that kind of problem," Edmund muttered, staring guiltily at the ground. "I'll go," he told Manuel.

"Don't," Manuel replied, grabbing Edmund's arm as he tried to walk away.

"But…I thought…" Edmund trailed off, seeing Manuel nearly back in tears. Edmund moved back in to hug Manuel and stayed there until Caspian yelled that they needed him to settle something. "I'll be back," Edmund whispered.

"I'll be in my room," Manuel answered.

Edmund raced to catch up with Caspian, nearly out of breath when he reached him. "What can you tell me about Telmarine puberty?" Edmund questioned. Caspian looked at him as a wave of surprise, then understanding, passed over his face.

"Manuel?" Caspian teased.

"Well, I guess you could, yeah," Edmund stammered, embarrassed by Caspian's teasing.

"Um, well, there'll be a lot of moods, lots of crying, some screaming, he'll probably break up with you a few times, and he won't want any physical stuff," Caspian told him uncomfortably.

"He let me hug him," Edmund countered.

"No, I mean, like, making out or doing it," Caspian explained, even more uncomfortably than before, if that was possible. "So, if you're used to-" Caspian tried to say.

"We haven't…" Edmund interrupted.

"Um, ok, I'll just…" Caspian trailed off.

"So, word is you're in love," Edmund told him, attempting to change the subject. "Any truth behind it?" Caspian turned red, and stammered out an answer.

"Um…well, it's…possibly…um…possible…that I may have…erm…that is to say…that someone might have…possibly…caught…um…my eye," Caspian muttered, embarrassed. Edmund laughed as they entered the discussion room.

As soon as he was done creating some treaty between the farmers and the soldiers of some distant place, Edmund raced up to Manuel's room, not knowing quite what to expect. What he found was Manuel lighting a candle. This, though not unusual, set his nerves on edge – for some reason. "Manuel," Edmund interrupted.

"Hold on a sec, Ed," Manuel replied. "Done," he said, once he'd finished lighting the whole series of candles.

"What're you doing?" Edmund asked uncertainly.

"Just lighting candles," Manuel answered pleasantly. "Ed, are you alright?" Manuel questioned, seeing Edmund's worried expression.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," Edmund told him, not wanting to worry Manuel – who obviously had enough to deal with as it was.

"Come on, I can tell something's bothering you, what is it?" Manuel insisted.

"Nothing," Edmund replied blasély.

"Seriously?" Manuel demanded angrily.

"What do you mean?" Edmund asked.

"After everything, you don't trust me enough to tell me what's wrong," Manuel explained, sounding injured.

"No, of course not," Edmund replied.

"Then, what's wrong?" Manuel asked suspiciously.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all," Edmund answered truthfully, not knowing how Manuel would react to this.

"Aw, that's sweet," Manuel replied, catching Edmund off guard. Then, Manuel went and sat down on his bed and invited Edmund to join him.

"So…" Edmund said uncomfortably, "what do you want to do?"

"Edmund Pevensie, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Manuel demanded, in a tone that Edmund couldn't quite figure out.

"Um…what do you think I'm suggesting?" Edmund tried to clarify.

"You know what," Manuel told him.

"Yes," Edmund answered, but catching a look from Manuel, he said, "or no."

"So, you don't think I'm worth doing it with?" Manuel questioned.

"No, it's just…I'd love to do it with you," Edmund replied.

"That's all you ever think about it, isn't it?" Manuel demanded.

"No," Edmund insisted.

"Just get out," Manuel ordered, sounding angry suddenly.

"Manuel," Edmund pleaded.

"NO! EDMUND PEVENSIE GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Manuel ordered, yelling for the entire castle to hear.

"All right," Edmund answered quickly, giving into whatever Manuel wanted him to do.

"Oh, and we're through," Manuel informed him coldly, slamming the door in Edmund's face. Edmund knew this had been coming (since Caspian had told him) but it still pierced his heart like a million knives. He gasped back the tears that were prickling at his eyes. He needed to get to his room before he ran into someone who would see right through his flimsy disguise. His stomach twisted, feeling empty, and the tears came even as he willed them away. Once in his room, he moved to his bed, where he sat down, curling himself into a ball, he began to really cry. He tried to make as little noise as possible, short gasps coming before the soundless sobs that shook him. Warm, wet tears raced down his face, as more formed in his eyes, leaving dry tracks along his cheeks.

_It's only a phase, _Edmund tried to reassure himself. But, even as he thought this, little seeds of doubt were planting themselves in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Following his fifth breakup with Manuel (1. For thinking about it or not thinking about it…whatever 2. For assuming 3. For being late after he was HELD UP by his idiot of a brother Peter 4. For being "flirtatious" with a castle guard, while he was ACTUALLY TRYING TO TELL HIM WHAT TO DO 5. For "lying" when he was actually telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth), Edmund raced up to his room and slammed his door angrily. He wasn't going to cry, not this time. Or, at least, that's what he told himself. But, as Peter passed his room, he heard Edmund sobbing.

Of course, this just pissed Peter off even more than he already was. There was actually a list of reasons why Peter was upset.

Susan was in love with an idiot

Edmund was disregarding his duties to deal with Manuel

Manuel kept dumping Edmund

The amortialines were still doing their "job"

Caspian was toying with Susan while being in love with someone else

The farmer's revolt had returned

He was tired

And overworked

And, last but not least, he was sick (like, literally)

"Lucy!" he exclaimed as he entered his youngest sister's room.

"Yes, Peter," she answered.

"We have a situation," he told her.

"If you're talking about Manuel breaking up with Edmund," she started, "again," she mumbled, "then I already know," she finished, just as loudly as the beginning.

"You…but…how?" Peter demanded.

"Well, the kitchen maid who was delivering dinner to the room right next to Manuel's heard them breaking up and told the cook who told another kitchen maid who told a knight who told another knight who told Amanda who told Julie who told Nikolai who told Christophe who told Susan's maid who told Susan who told me," Lucy explained.

"And that was faster than me passing Edmund's room and coming here?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Obviously," Lucy replied.

"I'm just…worried, Lu," he told her.

"I understand that, but you honestly don't have anything to be worried about," she answered.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"But, he broke up with him five times, Lu. He's breaking his heart over and over again and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it, except Ed who's honestly not willing to do anything but run back to Manuel so he can hurt him," he told her.

"Peter, listen to me, it's a phase. Manuel will stop breaking up with him at some point and they'll be fine. They're both scared, that's all. Besides, there was a time when Ed was doing the same thing to Manuel and that ended. I have no doubt that this, too, will pass," Lucy replied.

"Lucy, it's just so frustrating. Everything's changing and there is nothing I can do about it," he told her, running his hand furiously through his hair.

"I understand, Peter," she answered.

"How are you so calm?" he demanded.

"I have a hobby," she informed him. "And I suggest you get one too. Meddling is not a hobby," she said, upon seeing his face.

"Thanks, Lu. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were Aslan," he told her, as he walked out of the room.

"Did it work?" Caspian said, coming out of her closet.

"Yes," she answered as he swept her up in his arms.

"Thank Aslan, I thought he would never leave," Caspian complained.

"Oh, come on, he wasn't here that long," she replied, defending her brother.

"Ah, well, at least it's cute when you do it," he sighed.

"What's cute when I do it?" she demanded.

"Defend Peter's honor," he told her. "Just saying," he said catching a look from her. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked her.

"Bake cookies," she replied.

"Oh, Aslan, what did I do to deserve this?" he demanded.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," she answered.

"Which, of course, means I will be, right?" he asked.

"You catch on quickly," she told him.

"One of my many," he replied.

"Of which cooking and baking aren't," she teased.

"It was just one chicken," he answered.

"Whatever you say," she replied, racing out of her room towards the kitchens, Caspian close behind.

**Author's Note: Ok, I am really sorry about this chapter. But it had to be written, like literally. You know that feeling when the characters sort of take over and you have no choice but to write what they want. Yeah, well, that's what happened with this. Although, I honestly thought that it was kind of cute. Just saying. :)**


End file.
